


while you were asleep

by picht



Series: black eyes black hearts [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking, Monsters, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Spit As Lube, monster!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/pseuds/picht
Summary: It’s not like Frankmindshow possessive Gerard is, and it’s not like he’s gonna ask him to stop being that way, because it’s not like Gerard is following him everywhere and telling him who he can or can’t hang out with, or anything. And Frank gets it, okay? Gerard is, like, centuries old, and he’s a monster. He’s got some instincts that he just can’t let go of, and Frank’s not about to ask him to stop beinghimself—but lately it’s been kind of excessive.Like now, for instance. It’s—Frank looks over at his alarm clock—three o’clock in the fucking morning, and he’s just woken up to Gerard crouched over his sleeping form, breathing heavily, and jerking off.///gerard is a monster and he has some pretty animalistic instincts sometimes and he...really likes to mark frank as his and frank is just fine with this except maybe when he does it at three fucking am





	while you were asleep

**Author's Note:**

> hi its me again im going to hell
> 
> i cant believe i'm actually publishing this, honestly? the document title for this fic is "TRASH"
> 
> once again, if you're unsure, gerard looks like he did that with scar make up he did during revenge era, with black demon eyes, and sharp teeth like pennywise the clown
> 
> sorry mom and dad

It’s not like Frank _minds_ how possessive Gerard is, and it’s not like he’s gonna ask him to stop being that way, because it’s not like Gerard is following him everywhere and telling him who he can or can’t hang out with, or anything. And Frank gets it, okay? Gerard is, like, centuries old, and he’s a monster. He’s got some instincts that he just can’t let go of, and Frank’s not about to ask him to stop being _himself _—but lately it’s been kind of excessive.__

Like now, for instance. It’s—Frank looks over at his alarm clock—three o’clock in the _fucking_ morning, and he’s just woken up to Gerard crouched over his sleeping form, breathing heavily, and jerking off. 

“Gee?” Frank asks blearily, peering up at the other with tired eyes. Gerard moans and says, “Hey, Frankie,” in a rough voice. Frank can’t seem to look away from his hand, running up and down his cock quickly, glistening a bit where he’s leaked on himself. 

They’ve talked about this, is the thing. Frank knows that Gerard likes to watch him sleep, and he’s okay with it. They’ve even talked about _this_ , specifically, what would happen if Gerard felt he couldn’t help himself and found himself fucking jerking off over Frank’s sleeping body. To put it simply, Frank had thought it sounded hot as hell, and he told Gerard he was all for it. And he knows that, this very instance, if Frank told Gerard to stop, Gerard would back the fuck up, disappear into the woods, and jerk off onto a tree or something. Gerard respects and loves Frank more than anything, and would never do anything without explicit, understood consent— 

But that’s just the thing; It _is_ hot as hell, and Frank _doesn’t_ want Gerard to stop. Watching Gerard fist his cock, aimed for Frank’s shirtless chest, at three in the morning, Frank doesn’t think he’s ever gotten so hard so fast in his life. But it’s still _three in the fucking morning_. He watches Gerard’s hip jerk up, fucking into his own hand, however, and he quickly decides he doesn’t give a fuck what time it is. 

“Oh, Frankie, _oh_ ,” Gerard says. “Gonna come all over you, _fuck_ , and then lick it all up.” He moans, and somehow manages to fist himself faster. Gerard has a filthy mouth, and Frank honestly appreciates it so much. “Didn’t mean to wake you, sorry ‘bout that, but since you’re awake now you may as well suck it off my fingers, huh?” Frank bites his lip. That’s Gerard’s favorite thing to do; come all over Frank, rub it in with his hands some, and then once he’s satisfied that he’s rubbed it all over Frank enough, make Frank lick and suck it all off of his fingers. 

Frank moans, reaching down to get his hand on his dick, but Gerard rasps, “Don’t touch yourself,” in between moans, and Frank can only imagine what Gerard has in store for him, so he obediently puts his hand down. “Good boy,” Gerard says, and white hot heat flashes through Frank’s veins and the pit of his stomach. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , Frankie, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come on you, oh my god,” Gerard is shaking with the effort to not come yet, and Frank knows he’s holding back so he can put on a show. “All over your fucking chest, and then feed it to you, because you’re _mine_ , okay?” And, yep, there it is. Gerard is the most possessive motherfucker alive. “You’re mine, and only I get to see this, and get to do this. 

“And I’m gonna suck your cock after, okay? Only for a second, though, just enough to get it nice and wet. Then I’m gonna sit on it, ‘cause we haven’t done that in a while, and I want you to come inside me.” Frank is genuinely not sure how the fuck Gerard is managing to form full sentences right now. 

“Gee,” Frank whines. “It’s three in the fucking morning.” It’s not a no, though, because Frank will never turn down any form of sex with Gerard, but especially not getting to fuck Gerard and then watch as his come slides out of Gerard’s ass, maybe take pictures—Gerard doesn’t really mind Frank taking pictures like that of him, because most people in town don’t even believe he’s real, anyway. 

“Yeah?” Gerard asks, because, as a monster who does nothing but spend time with Frank, and hang out in the forest when he’s not able to, he has no concept of time or understanding of why waking Frank up at three in the morning for sex is less than ideal. 

“... Nevermind,” Frank says, not prepared to have this battle at this moment. “Are you gonna fucking come?” He grumbles, because as hot as this is, and as much as he doesn’t feel like explaining to Gerard why he’s grumbling, it’s still _three fucking AM_. 

“You want me to?” Gerard asks, and, honestly, Frank thinks. What a stupid question. “Want me to come all over you, mark you as mine?” 

“‘M already fucking yours,” Frank whines. He just wants Gerard to come already so he can get some relief for his aching cock. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Gerard moans, fisting himself faster, somehow. Frank watches as the head disappears into his hand on every upstroke, biting his lip. He’s living for the glimpse he gets on every downstroke, the head of Gerard’s cock an aching red, wet and glistening from precum. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Frankie,” Gerard all but whimpers, loudly. Frank is about to tell him to shut the fuck up, because they really do not need Frank’s mom waking up and checking on them, when Gerard gasps and comes. 

White spurts of come hit Frank’s chest, over and over for what feels like long time, while Frank just wants to get some pressure on his dick already. “Oh, baby,” Gerard whispers, smiling dirtily at Frank as he reaches down and runs his fingers through the pool of come. He rubs it into Frank’s chest, gently rolling Frank’s nipples with his wet, sticky fingertips, before saying, “Open up, baby.” 

Frank obediently opens his mouth, moaning when Gerard come-soaked fingers meet his tongue. He sucks them clean, over and over till there’s no more left. His eyes are closed as he does it, so he doesn’t see where Gerard leans down over his crotch, and he jolts when Gerard gets his mouth around his cock. 

Frank’s not sure how Gerard manages suck his cock with those teeth of his, but he’s really fucking good at it, so Frank’s ready to accept it without asking too many questions. 

Gerard sucks, hard, opening up and moving his mouth down till his nose is pressed against the hair at the base of Frank’s cock. Frank’s been waiting for this for so long now that he feels like he could come embarrassingly quickly just from this, but he tries to hold out, because he knows Gerard has other plans. 

Gerard doesn’t waste too much time sucking Frank, pulling off after a few moments to spit on the tip—which, Frank thinks, is so hot he feels like he can’t even see straight—and then moving so that he’s on his knees above Frank’s cock. He holds it still with his hand, and sinks right down on it in one move, not needing to take the time to adjust. He doesn’t take it slow, just goes for it, bouncing up and down on Frank’s cock so hard and fast that it rocks the bed. 

Frank begins to moan, but cuts himself off with a gasp when Gerard leans down to lick his neck, finding the spot behind Frank’s ear that really gets him going and sucking, hard. He’s breathing through his nose, and after a moment he removes his mouth from Frank’s skin to say, “You always smell so fucking good, Frankie.”

“Yeah?” Frank asks breathily. 

“Yeah,” Gerard replies. “It’s always a struggle to not just tear your clothes off and mark you any time we’re in the same room. Just wanna get you naked and hot and begging for me.” He pauses. “You like to beg for me, don’t you, Frankie?” 

“, _Mm_ ,” Frank whimpers. He’s trying hard to concentrate on what Gerard is saying, trying not to get caught up in the feeling of his cock in Gerard’s ass. 

“Look at me, baby,” Gerard says, and grabs Frank’s chin with his hand, forcing him to look at Gerard’s face. “Look at my face. Look me in the eye, look at my eyes. I’m gonna count down from three, and you’re gonna come while looking me in the eye, okay?” Frank just nods, unable to even speak right now. “Three,” Gerard says, bouncing harder in Frank’s lap. “Two,” he leans down and bites Frank, right on his collarbone, not even bothering to lick up the blood that wells up from the bite, and Frank has to keep from coming right then. “ _One_.” 

Frank looks down at the bite, looks at Gerard’s teeth where his mouth has fallen open, looks at his black, glossy eyes, and comes his fucking brains out. 

Gerard keeps bouncing through Frank’s orgasm, only pulling off when Frank pushes at his chest. “What the _fuck_ ,” Frank whispers. He feels drunk. Gerard grins. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s three in the fucking morning.” He’s still caught up with that, he can’t help it. 

“Yeah,” Gerard smirks. “It’s three in the fucking morning and your come is dripping out of my ass.” 

“Oh, shit,” Frank says, and immediately moves his hand over to where Gerard is laying on his stomach by his side. He gently dips his fingers into the crack and presses his finger against Gerard’s rim, feeling the wetness there. He presses his fingers inside of Gerard, just a little, just to feel where his come is dripping down, out of the rim, but at the way Gerard shivers and presses his crotch against the bed, he takes a moment to consider fingering him. He could do it, real easy. Gerard is always open, but he’s especially open right now. He wonders how many fingers he could fit. Probably four, at least. He could finger Gerard open, slowly and gently, and make him beg for once— 

But then he looks at his alarm clock, sees that it’s now _four_ in the morning, and decides to save that for another time. “I’m going to bed,” Frank says, and Gerard, who is always prepared to go at it three or four times in a row, pouts. Frank stands his ground. 

“I’m gonna jerk off on you again,” Gerard says. “But on your face this time, and I’m gonna use your phone to take pictures of it.” 

“As long as you don’t wake me up, I don’t give a fuck what you do,” Frank says, and passes out before Gerard can tempt him with anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> i shouldn't be allowed to write fanfiction anymore
> 
> (honestly frank, when gerard told you he may start jerking off onto your body while you were asleep and you said that was okay, what time did you think it was gonna be happening at? 4 pm when you take your afternoon nap?)


End file.
